thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Basil Winters
Basil Winters is an original tribute created by Tehblakdeath, as part of his Aether tier. Please do not use him without his permission. Basil previously belonged to the Aegisbane Tier. Information Name: Basil Winters District: 11 Gender: Male Age: 13 Occupation: Rebel spotter Ultimate: Basil is the Ultimate Rebel. Alignment: Lawful Evil Personality: Basil is a very quiet, whimsical boy, who kept watch for the peacekeeping force in the local area. He has an eye for colourization, spotting, and overall is considered a very aware child. He enjoys being able to watch those who he develops a disliking for, such as the greedy, the hostile, and the arrogant, suffer, and hates when those he likes end up like those who he believes deserve to die. He's lived a hard life, and knows when he needs to keep shut and when he can freely speak. He isn't afraid to voice his opinion on a matter. Backstory: Basil started out life in an okay fashion, plenty of friends, just enough food to keep growing, and overall ended up growing until the tender, sweet age of four, when his parents sold him to a circus in order to survive. He would end up being put into very sadistic acts, such as, 'Keep the Lion From Eating You', 'Dodge the Throwing Knives', and the ringmaster's favourite, 'Don't Get Caught By The Lunatic', otherwise known as DGCL. Needless to say, Basil was only very good at the first and last ones. This was where Basil learned to keep to himself. If he spoke out, he was whipped. If he tried to escape, it was another session of DGCL. If he tried to kill himself, he was barely kept alive. He learned to simply analyze his surroundings, his fellow 'captives', and the audience that came to the shows. He would barely be given enough to eat, but managed to ration it out using his will - 'Don't eat the gummy, it's the only one!' - and developed intelligence. Eventually, he managed to rally the rest of the circus members against the ringmaster, some via blackmail, some via "favours", and some via pure pep talks. Together, this rag-tag group of bandits managed to overthrow the ringmaster, kill him, and escape to their lives back home. It was then that Basil figured out that he liked to be against those who he considered bad. These would include the peacekeepers, the unruly, the rich - even if they wanted to help him out. He found a group of rebels hiding out in the outskirts of District 11, and proved that he would be a great fit for them. He became the spotter, the scout for the entire group. If peacekeepers were coming, it was his job to alert the rest. He got to be good at the job by honing his endurance, his vision, and his overall speed. One day, unfortunately, it was incredibly foggy. Basil couldn't see more than five feet in front of him. He completely missed the mounted assault against the base, and when he made it back, it was almost completely destroyed. The last remnants of the rebels handed him an incredibly accurate revolver that a District 13 citizen developed, but were promptly taken down. It was down to Basil, and an R8 Revolver. He either had to run, or take down as many as possible with him. He chose the latter, firing upon every enemy he could see. When he ran out of ammunition, he grabbed a basic submachine gun beside him, and emptied the remnant of the clip, when he was fired upon by a taser, blacking him out. His sentence for the death of a whopping 13 peacekeepers? Death. But the Capitol thought even better, and sent him into the games. Height: 5'6 Weight: 101 pounds Weapons: Basil, being incredibly accurate, uses long-ranged and accuracy-based weaponry to suit his needs and skills, such as blowguns, crossbows, and hell, even a gun if it's there. Strengths: Basil's main strengths rely on his accuracy, speed, and willpower, being able to deliver hard blows for a long time, while keeping himself from too much injury as well. Weaknesses: Basil's main weaknesses are the fact that he barely stands a chance in close-quarters combat, and that he lacks many essential skills, like swimming, balance, and tree-scaling. One of his other weaknesses is that, in spite of hating the Capitol, anyone that he sees to be like them, such as by harming the innocent, he groups up with them, thus leading him to hate anyone that he sees as corrupt - even his own allies. Fears: Basil has a fear of returning to his roots: the circus. Reaping reaction: As he was not reaped, Basil expected it, and thus showed defiance to the Capitol, simply walking into the Justice Building, against the customs of the reaping. Group Training: Basil will hone the last of his skills, and try to gain an alliance. Individual Sessions in Training: Basil will not even show up for the Individual session, instead sending a note that would read, 'There is no point in trying. Either I am the largest threat, or the weakest overall. Either way, the odds become stacked against me.' signed with his name. Interview Angle: Basil will explain his entire backstory, but spice it up like since he's the poor boy from District 11, everything wants to go against him. He'll create a huge lie that he lived with his parents until they were hung for stealing a wallet just to keep the family alive instead of the Rebels and Circus. Alliance: Basil will ally with people who he sees as non-corrupt. Token: Basil does not keep a token. Mentor Advice: Don't piss people off. Plain and simple. You should be good then. Inspiration and Etymology Basil's first name comes from a spice made from a plant. His last name relates to one of the four seasons. Basil's song inspiration comes from System of a Down's 'Deer Dance', a song that I've interpreted as talking about corruption in the government, as well as the police force forcing people into harsh situations, even killing them for minor infractions, such as life in District 11 was depicted in the canon universe. Trivia *Basil was intended to be Lawful Evil, being blinded by how he was raised, but depending on your views, can also be thought of as Chaotic Good, as he is against corruption and evil. *The red glove in Basil's lunaii was added in order to attempt to represent blood running down his fist from fighting for his life. Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Aegisbane Tier Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 11 Category:13 year olds